Why Wasn't I good enough?
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: Hikaru watches Haruhi and Tamaki's relationship from afar. He wants to know, why him Haruhi? Onesided HXH and HXT. T to be safe. Short one/shot.


**My first Ouran High School Host club story. I hope you like. Short one/shot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC (Ouran High School Host Club)**

I sat at one of the tables in the far corner of the host club, away from all the madness. My elbows on the table and my face in my palms. I refused to look that way. Just keep staring at the wall, Hikaru.

Oh, if you didn't know already, my name is Hikaru Hitachiin, the older twin of Kaoru. And I was madly in love with Haruhi Fujioka. But unfortuneatly for me, she was in love with the host club's 'boss' Tamaki Suou.

The host club had been done for a while now, and Haruhi was able to be a girl now, I guess.

Tamaki must have been flirting with her or something because Kaoru immediately started to tease them.

"You know, Tama-chan, if you like Haru-chan so much, why don't you kiss her?" Honey asked innocently. I stiffened. No god damn way.

"I… uh, err…" Tamaki stammered. Haruhi laughed, and muttered something to the boss.

I heard Tamaki sigh, and then silence from the rest of the club. They… They weren't were they? Slowly, I dropped my hands to the table and turned my head, afraid of the outcome.

My heart plummeted into the pits of my stomach. Tamaki was holding Haruhi's face and _kissing_ her lips. Tamaki, was kissing the women I loved.

I caught Kaoru's gaze. He smiled nervously, trying to tell me he was sorry with his eyes. I sure as hell knew my face betrayed my emotions. Horror, sadness, more horror, etched into the plains of my face.

Tamaki pulled back, both blushing like crazy. Honey awed and went back to eating cake with Mori.

Kyoya smiled thinly, and continued to write in his book.

The longer I stared at Tamaki's face, the angrier I got. How come everything always worked out for him? Why didn't Haruhi pick me? Why did you pick him, Haruhi?

I slammed my palms onto the table and pushed my chair away from it. The chair scrapped the floor. I stood up abruptly. Everyone glanced up sharply.

"You know, Hikaru, if there had been guests here, would you have done that without upsetting some?" Tamaki asked, watching me with open eyes. What was with him and this damn club?

"Would you have _kissed_ Haruhi, in front of the guests? _Tamaki_?" I snapped, glaring darkly at the blond haired boy. My voice dripped with venom.

Taken back, Tamaki responded, "I guess, why?"

Damn it! This guy made my blood boil. My insides churn with bile. I wanted to pound in his face, so hard that you wouldn't be able to recognize him as Tamaki Suou.

"Hika-chan, what's wrong?" Honey asked. Kaoru eyed Mori, basically saying stop him from talking.

Mori took the hint. "Mitsukuni, you're not helping."

Before Honey could answer, I said, "Yeah _Honey_ not helping!"

Tears welled in his big eyes, "Hika-chan…"

"What is your problem, Hikaru?" Haruhi demanded, hoping off the couch and glaring at me.

I felt a little bad for the things I've been saying, but my pride continued talking, "What do you think my problem is, Haruhi?"

"I don't know! That's why I was asking!" Haruhi yelled.

"Never mind then!" I ran out of the host club, and found myself in the court yard, leaning against a tree, breathing raggedly.

Damn Tamaki. He has everything I've ever wanted. Friends. Haruhi. Every damn thing.

My hands clenched and I punched the tree repeatedly, till my knuckles bled and there was a small dent in the tree.

"Damn it." I collapsed and let the tears flow freely. Why wasn't I good enough for you Haruhi? Why?

I hit my head against the tree, and sobbed silently.

Over the years, I observed from the shadows, Haruhi's and _his_ relationship grow. I know it was childish, but I refused to acknowledge his existence. Kaoru tried to help, but each time I ended up angrier and more mentally distressed.

When Haruhi and _he_ got married, I nearly hurled myself off the roof. I cried for days. I was so distraught I lost ten pounds and became ill with a fever.

_He_ would always be two steps ahead of me.

She would always pick him over me.

I wasn't good enough for Haruhi.

I never would be.

**Well, how was that? Did it epically fail? Did everyone seem OOCish? Was it okay? Do you want to send it to hell to burn in the fiery pits of bad stories? Or did you actually like it? Please review.**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
